


A Mishap And A Fortune Cookie

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: Oneshot about body swap between VanossGaming and H2ODelirious.





	A Mishap And A Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Lovie_Night for suggesting this idea. I hope you'll like it.

Filth, was what Jonathan hated the most. He couldn't remember when he started this obsession with cleaning or what triggered it. As long as he remembered, this was his life.

It started with antibacterial wipes and over excessive hand washing, to hating touching other people or being touched by them. His condition got worse when he started having these episodes whenever he stepped out of the house, obsessing about how unclean all the surfaces around him. Cringing at the thought of breathing the same air as other people. Sickness and germs spreading through the air to his clean body; That until he stopped going out all along.

Mysophobia was the worst. In his case, it became so extreme. Jonathan developed other phobias along the way of fighting this mental illness. From fearing germs to Agoraphobia, his life reached rock bottom chasing away all his childhood dreams of ever getting better.

Jonathan hated this OCD with a passion, knowing how it made him miss out a lot in life, but he couldn't bring himself to change. Sometimes he wondered why his mother stuck around, doing his grocery shopping and any outside involving errands. Pretending that she wasn't bothered by his freakish obsession, doing all her best to keep him happy.

He knew that his best friend Luke was weirded out by it but he never said anything. Even when he'd be forced to change his clothes at the entrance of the house because Jonathan would go crazy if 'contaminated' clothes were inside his disinfected clean house.

He even forced him to wash his hands with disinfecting alcohol before touching his stuff, and would always clean them anyway whenever he left. One day, he actually felt so repulsed that he drained the pool because Luke used it, scrubbing the thirty by fourteen feet pool clean for hours until he felt satisfied. Oh, how much he self loathed after he was done, thinking of how much of a bad person he was to do something as such.

His OCD did a toll on him, always tired from all the hard work he put in his cleaning and lack of sleep. His hands were bruised and red from the severe reaction to the cleaning supplies. He would only take a break from this excessive cleaning when no one would visit his place. Those days were when he'd get a few more hours of sleep and would clean less since no one but him was there.

It got worse than that; so extreme that his mother would leave the grocery and the stuff she got for him at the entrance of the house. She would always form that weird and forced smile, disappointment and hurt painted those sky blue eyes. She wouldn't bear getting inside his place knowing how much anxious he would be the whole time she'd be there. Their interaction got limited to the phone where she'd always tell him to take care of himself and to call whenever he needed anything. It pained him since he was the one who was supposed to take of her, especially when his sister left, yet she was the one doing the work for him.

Today was no different, a bit extra hard for him though. He cleaned the whole house from scratch just to get out of his frustration yet nothing helped. The reason for all of this was no one else but Evan.

Jonathan didn't mean to get mad at him but he was being pushy and persistent. He knew that he had his reasons and it was his choice if he should reveal his face or not, yet Evan kept pressuring him to meet.

Him of all people should know better. He knew his fears and anxiety-although he didn't know about his phobias, yet he tried to oblige him by saying it was unfair. It wasn't his fault that Luke kept bragging about the fact of him knowing how he looked like. The bearded man had been there as long as he could remember. Lately being a tease about it, wanting to prove that Evan had some secret feelings toward him. Not like he believed any of that.

Now, he snapped at the man on the phone, saying stuff he shouldn't had. Jonathan sat on the chair in his recording room and sighed looking around the setting he just cleaned.

Was I wrong? he wondered, feeling the tears forming from how overwhelmed he felt by the situation. He was always careful when it came to his friendship with the man. Luke would always call out their friendship for not being deep, being nothing but considerate toward each other.

Jonathan knew for a fact that he was right. He would never act his normal self around Evan. He'd always be on edge when they played together fearing of saying something that would upset the man. He did consider him as a best friend, though. The kind of best friend you wouldn't share everything with, if it made any sense.

After a moment of him self loathing and biting his nails, Luke called, being loud and merry as usual.

"Any plans for your big day tomorrow?"

That was his greeting, reminding him of how horrible tomorrow would be. Each year on his birthday he had some kind of a routine of playing with Evan some random game, just chilling and laughing together before starting his day. This year, for sure that wouldn't happen.

"What's wrong, homie?"

Luke asked concerned when he heard his deep sigh.

"I had a fight with Evan."

He felt like crying, that was how sensitive he was. He wasn't the type of person to lash out at anybody, especially someone as dear as Evan.

"Again!" Luke yelled aggravated, hinting at the last time they fought. It was again about the same subject; this time it was when he promised to try and show him his face, and as usual he chickened out. Jonathan was planning on showing him his face but the man asked for the impossible. He planned on his own and came to Raleigh to see him. He couldn't have him at his house. Jonathan didn't want to tell him about his phobia and having him in his place will expose him. He wouldn't bear it even he tried as hard as he could. Evan would be in his house, most probably throwing his stuff everywhere, touching his stuff and infecting everything with the outside world's germs.

He'd go delirious if he had him over.

He knew from where Evan was coming from though. Saying that he wanted it to be special the way they'd meet, maybe even do a Vlog or something, he said once in whole hopefulness. But Jonathan wasn't having that. Him showing his face to Evan was something and to the whole world was something else. People would start asking him to come to certain events, he'd get invites that he'd need to turn down making him look like a snob. He'd need to explain his reasons and even talk about his mental illness, that if people didn't beat him to it when they'd found out how he looked like.

The fanbase had some crazy people there. With a face attached to the name, they could find out everything. He would no longer be the cool, laid back, sassy, and inattentive Delirious. He'd be the clean freak, social outcast, and the gay looking man. It meant a social suicide to Delirious and he wouldn't dream of taking such risk.

Last time they had such fight was during E3 last year. Luke called him back then and said that Evan was acting cold the whole day when he found out that only him was there. He thought it'd be better to call and apologize to the man, making up some excuses. He didn't expect that Evan would threw a fit at him for bailing. Acting like a total jackass infront of all their friends, spatting some bitter insults that hurt. . .a lot coming from him. He heard that day how the guys tried to calm him down through the phone, how Luke defended him, ruining the little vacation his best friend was excited about.

That whole fight was the reason why he started playing with Ohm and Bryce, hence starting the whole Cartoonz' crew thing. He remembered how much he waited for an apology for the harsh words Evan spewed out of his mouth that day, and being the stubborn asshole he was, Jonathan was the one to call and apologize.

"What did he say this time?!" Luke sounded irritated by the whole thing, and he contemplated if he should word the things Evan said or not. "I told you that he has a stick up his ass, that over sensitive bitch."

He decided not to.

"He was just upset that I refused to have him over for my thirtieth birthday like I promised years back."

It was a hopeful promise back then. Jonathan was hoping he'd be cured from his illness and would invite everyone over for his birthday. He didn't expect that he'd be worse by now, nor did he expect Evan to hold him on that promise.

The line went silent, not helping with his riled up nerves. He heard Luke softly sigh before he went on.

"I get that it upsets him, and seriously, you should stop making promises if you're not going to fulfill them. . . You've been friends with the guys for more than a half of a decade, Jo, and closer to him more than the rest. . . I get it, and I'd be upset too if I was in his place, but I'd still not force you into doing it."

"I'm just..."He trailed off, whimpering slightly.

"He'll come around. . . He might be an over sensitive bitch but he's a softy, so he'll come around."

Jonathan shook his head, biting his lip in uncertainty.

"Not sure this time, Luke. . .We said things to each other that definitely will cost us our friendship."

He no longer felt like crying, he was already crying. Sniffling shamefully in his best friend's ear.

"Listen. . .It's better if I come over and talk about it, alright?"

Jonathan nodded before breathing out a sound of agreement.

"Hey,"

Luke opened his arms wide open, after he did the routine of removing his clothes and putting on those neat white clothes Jonathan had stored in that small wooden cabinet by the door. Jonathan handed him wipes making his best friend roll his eyes yet wipe his hands clean before pulling him to an embrace. He accepted it, burying his flustered face in his chest.

He tried to rail his mind away from thinking if Luke was completely clean. He didn't need that right now, blocking those cringing thoughts out of his mind.

"Dude, were you crying?"

Jonathan didn't answer, pulling away and walking toward his comfy couch.

"You can be a chick sometimes, Jo."

Luke chuckled and followed him to the couch, where Jonathan had all kind of food on the table. From empty bucket of vanilla Icecream to bags of chips and marshmallows. All the kind of food he never allowed anyone to eat at his place for how messy it could be. Luke didn't comment on that, seeing the defiant glare Jonathan fixed him with, and sat beside him.

Jonathan knew that it looked weird since he'd prefer to die before eating in the living room, more than eating these snacks here. But again, today was different. Jonathan was feeling shitty and it was all because of Evan.

"So, what happened?"

Jonathan pouted slightly, putting down his melted Icecream back on the table, not before placing a napkin on the wooden table. He was depressed, yes, but that didn't mean he'd be messy and ruin his antique wooden table.

"He said that he didn't know why he even bothers with asking, and that maybe it meant he should give up on everything."

"You mean your friendship as well?!" The bearded man exclaimed.

Jonathan looked down, glaring at the cuts that covered his sore hands and bit his lip not to cry.

"Y-Yeah...At least that's what I think he meant." He looked up with teary eyes at his friend and his lips started quivering. "The way he said it, man. . .I could tell that he just ended our friendship."

"He'd be a fool if he did that. . .I think he's just mad."

Jonathan shook his head, cringing inwardly when his friend started scratching his beard. He could see and hear that weightless hair drop on the couch. He forced himself to look away taking a mental note to clean the place again when his friend would leave.

"You didn't hear him, Luke. I don't think there is any going back from this."

"Why don't you tell him?" Luke said after a brief silence. "I am sure he'll understand if you tell him the real reason."

"I can't. "He whimpered. "He'll judge me. . .they all will."

"They won't and you know it. "Luke paused musing. He seemed hesitant about what he'd say next and knowing him, Jonathan figured he'd speak his mind anyway.

"I can tell him if you want. . .I was actually considering inviting the guys this year to celebrate your birthday."

Jonathan's head snapped up glaring with wide eyes at his friend. He could see the germs, the mess, and the amount of uncleanliness from the group invading his place, that would force him to burn down the house to disinfect it.

"Please don't." He bellowed. "I beg you not to do it."

Luke offered a pitiful smile in reassurance as he muttered.

"I won't. . .I think it's going to be the usual. Me, your mom and grandma."

More than enough, he thought. Luke and his Mom were considerate about his freaking habit but not his Granny. That woman must hate his guts for pushing all his buttons with her carelessness.

"Yeah." He mumbled sadly thinking about his Canadian friend. Luke caught on that tone as he muttered.

"I'll talk to Evan and make out something, don't worry."

Jonathan wasn't that sure yet he nodded, grateful at the efforts his best friend always put for his sake.

He'd been running like crazy after the woman that would cost him his life. His Grandma refused to change her clothes and to remove her shoes. She deliberately would touch everything and anything around the house, fixing him with a harsh glare whenever he tried to clean after her.

His Mother asked him to relax saying that she'd help clean afterwords. Luke looked bored as hell watching something on TV with his feet on his precious table. For Jonathan, this was a nightmare not a birthday.

"Enough!" He yelled at his Nana when she didn't wipe her hand, leaving a trail of water behind her as she left the kitchen. They all looked at him like he grew another head, the old lady had scrunched her nose in distaste.

"I had it with you. . .You know I'm a clean freak yet you do this-this stuff."

"Jo-"

"And you!" He cut Luke off and hissed. "Take your damn feet off my table!"

"This is not how you treat the people who care enough to come to this dead party."

"No one invited you, Grandma." He retorted and she clicked her tongue pissed.

"I should be glad that you still have some manners left to call me grandma. You would've threw me out if my daughter wasn't alive, you insolent child."

"Mom! not now."

She grumbled something piercing those grey eyes through him. He used to believe that she was a witch when he was a kid, or at least practiced some witchcraft. He remembered voicing his thoughts once and that was when she grew a grudge against him. He had his reasons, though. His grandpa was a handsome man and so kind, and her not so much. He didn't know any other reason for a man like his papi to fall for someone like her but black magic.

She must be the reason I developed this OCD, he thought.

"Honey, I think you should go rest for a bit. . .This must be overwhelming to you."

"Mabel, you're spoiling the boy. If this was the old days, I'd spank his pale ass until he wouldn't be able to walk or sit properly."

"I'd love to see that."Luke said with a grin.

Mabel turned and glared at her mother, and they both started arguing in Spanish. Jonathan followed his mother's advice and retired to his room.

He looked at his phone for the millionth time to see if he got anything from Evan. It was filled with Twitter notifications from fans filled with wishes for his big day. Messages from the guys and some of his few friends, but nothing from the man he wanted to hear from. Maybe it was the reason why he was a bit more agitated today. He usually wouldn't let his Grandma's behavior get to him, knowing that he'd clean his house anyway once everyone would leave. But today, after Luke told him he talked to the man who refused to back down from his end of argument, Jonathan just snapped.

His finger hovered over Evan's name thinking that he should call and ask for forgiveness one more time. Instead, his pride made him tweet that he was having a blast with Luke and friends for his thirtieth birthday.

His grandmother walked in after she knocked on the door, which was a shocker. She looked around his room shaking her head in disapproval.

"What do you want?"He groaned wiping the few struggling tears that escaped when he was in thought.

"You didn't eat anything." She flatly replied, snooping around his stuff making him grew more irritated.

"I'm fine." He growled with a harsh glare.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow in amazement.

"You know, we're pretty much alike. I had a fight with your grandpa once and it was really bad but one thing helped our relationship." She reached inside her blouse's pocket and pulled out a bag labelled in Japanese.

"This." She handed him a bag with a fortune cookie inside, making him snort a laughter.

"Don't think less about this. . .You'll know how it works when it helps you with your boyfriend problem."

He jumped up feeling offended and fixed her with a death glare.

"I'm not gay, and that's my friend."

It was her turn to snort slyly at that."Yeah, you don't have to lie to me, boy. . .I know a twink when I see one."

He groaned pointing at his bedroom door. He was already sporting a headache to entertain this fruitless conversation.

"Please leave."

"You should seriously lose the attitude. "She huffed walking herself out of his room. She turned before closing the door and smirked wickedly. "I'd make a wish before eating that cookie if I were you."

He could hear her laugh creepily as she closed the door, like the witch he believed she really was. He carried the bag of germ to throw it out of his room, thinking of starting the clean up early.

"Crazy woman," he mumbled under his breath."She thinks I'd eat something made outside by some stranger who definitely never washed their hands."

His mom walked in as he was about to seal it in a zip up bag, like some contaminated thing. She smiled softly, eyeing what he had in his hand with a frown.

"That old woman never gives up."He heard her mumble before reaching for the bag. "Don't eat this or you'll get sick."

He nodded in response.

"I was about to throw it out anyway."He handed her the bag and caught the loving yet sorrowful smile she wore for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

She giggled with a teary gaze.

"This brings up good memories."She sighed reminiscing something from the past. From the expression she had on, Jonathan felt that she was referring at the times she spent with his father, and like she heard his thoughts, she elaborated.

"Junjou diner was where I met your father. . .Your grandma had some weird obsession with their fortune cookies, consulting them whenever she had any big decision coming up, and I went there to buy her some. The old woman there refused to give me the cookies without ordering anything else so I had to settle for some hot dish. . .The only empty seat available was at your father's table. He looked so heartbroken that I felt the need to cheer him up. . .I started a conversation talking about my mother's believes concerning fortune cookies and he just looked at me weirdly while I explained. . .What could I do? I was so socially awkward at the time."

"Like me."He gave out a dorky laughter and she nodded.

"You got that from me." She said with a smile. She reached up and tried to touch his face but retracted her hand with a sad grin when he flinched.

"Anyway," She started again to clear the awkwardness in the air. "I told him how my mom always said if you and your other half ate a fortune cookie from this diner after making a wish, it'll come true. Of course neither of us believed that superstition but we still tried it. . .My wish that day was to take away whatever was troubling him, and I found out later on that he wished if his fiance was like me."

"Don't tell me it came true?"Jonathan wondered eying that bag and rethinking his choice of throwing it away. Maybe he could bear the fact of eating something made by a stranger for the sake of making the one wish he dreamed to come true for so long.

Shrugging, his mom opened the bag and asked him to reach in for the cookie with a knowing smile.

"I'm not sure if it was the cookie that brought us together or not. I just remember that the paper said the same thing for both of us, and since then we started hanging out more."

Jonathan still hesitated calculating how many time he'd have to clean his hands and wash his mouth after eating it.

Was it worth the trouble? he wondered.

"Take it, Jonny." She prompted watching him carefully. "Try something different once in your life."

She smiled cheerfully when he grabbed the fortune cookie and stood up.

"Don't forget to make a wish." She said with a hopeful smile and left the room.

Jonathan kept staring at the cookie with a deep frown. He was holding with his bare hand a cookie made by some stranger. Horrid images filled his mind, of how many hands touched this very cookie before it reached him. The amount of germs that was accumulated on its surface. He wailed inwardly at remembering that he should eat it. He gagged at that idea feeling the sour bile down his throat.

"Nuh-uh." He grumbled, walking toward the trash to seal it in a plastic bag and throw it. He stood by the drawer that had all he needed to get rid of the cookie but he reconsidered throwing it. . .again.

What if it did work? He only had to force it down his throat hoping his wish would come true. He brought the cookie closer to his face and sniffed it, like he would detect the germs with his nose.

"Ugh!!!" He yelled aggravated, hating how much he was weak against something so simple. It was just a cookie; a darn cookie that laid in his hand like some hard to solve equation.

He sat back on his bed, the cookie still in hand thinking. Wondering if it would be okay if he didn't eat it and just cracked it open. Who knew if it would work or not, so he figured to just read whatever was inside.

For Jonathan, this was more than just some wishful thinking. He wanted to try something new like his mother said. This was a test that he needed to succeed in for the sake of everyone. For the sake of his loving mother, his best friend, for Evan, and most importantly himself. This was a major step to cure himself, crack in it without eating it wasn't....

"Oh, who am I kidding?" He chuckled dryly at his thoughts. "There is no way in hell that I'll put that thing in my mouth."

I'll crack it open.

He closed his eyes, hoping that it would work. His mind wondered to the person he wanted to be like. Evan,the perfect man. A perfect smile, body, and heart. The guy who was very lucky in life and had everything. No weird obsession or mental issues. The man could go out whenever he pleased. Shake hands with fans and let them touch him, even hug him!

"I wish I was normal."

He cracked the cookie in half and read what was written on the piece of paper inside, making his frown deepen.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Evan snorted at the generic statement, throwing the paper on the table and finishing his Japanese takeout. Wishing if he was normal was a silly thing. Being gay was normal. It was just his frustration and his hopefulness of meeting the guy and maybe fall in love that got the best of him.

He hated him sometimes. Delirious had everything he could wish for. A life for starter. He could go out and enjoy himself, all the time with his best friend Luke, without being interrupted by fans. He could be gay if he wanted to without being publicly shamed for coming out. He had the freedom to do everything, and yet he refused one small request from him. He didn't just wanted to see him, Evan wanted to be able to feel him, hug him and see if it was like everything he dreamed about.

He feared seeing him through a camera and getting more attached than now. The guy would be faraway and he'd never get the chance to meet him. He didn't want to confess over a camera where he couldn't read his expression and body language. He wanted him to be here infront of him, where he could decode his interest before confessing.

He grumbled and stared at the an eaten cookie chuckling.

"Make a wish she said."

Remembering the weird old woman at the local Junjou diner he came across in this small town when he took a stroll outside to clear his mind. He hated that he didn't get to wish him a happy birthday and not to play with him as they usually do. He hated himself for calling him a coward and a mistake of a friend. He hated that he called out all his flaws in act of anger, and he hated himself more when Delirious' voice wavered in response.

But he hated him too for 'having a blast with his friends' while he refused to have him over.

Evan went to bed after drinking almost to intoxication hoping it'd help, and it did.

He squinted his eyes open, cursing the sun for ever existing. He forgot to close the shades yesterday and this was a price he paid for not doing so. He stood up, grimacing from the sudden headache. He wobbled to his bathroom feeling lighter than usual.

Evan cleaned his face with cold water to refresh himself. His hands stung a bit and when he looked down he gasped. Not only they were covered in cuts and rashes, they were pale white.

What the fuck happened yesterday?!

He lifted his hands closer to his face, and just now he noticed that he had a blurry vision. Like he lost three grades of his eyesight overnight. He studied these foreign hands thinking that he must be still drunk or something. 'cause all of this was beyond believable.

He noticed someone looking back at him behind his hands, and screamed when the man was staring back at him with horrified expression. Evan walked back to the mirror with wide eyes, now more awake than before.

"Impossible."He mumbled.

He jumped at how sharp his voice sounded, so damn familiar and nostalgic that made him frown. Looking back at the mirror, his reflection was of a white guy with blue piercing eyes, ashy blond hair and pink lips. He pushed closer to the mirror watching that undeniably beautiful stranger's face growing closer as well. He studied the well-proportioned freckles that spread across the cheeks and the small pointy nose. Evan touched his cheeks and so did the reflection, mirroring every move he did. He brushed his finger over his lips and watched how the stranger did the same.

"I'm Evan." He tested the voice and it dinged in the back of his mind but he couldn't yet determine of who the voice reminded him.

After a while of touching that face and squeezing those cheeks until they reddened. He looked down with frightened eyes to see the small fragile body he was in. His pants hanged low on his hips for being two sizes bigger than this body.

"Heh.." He chuckled humorlessly and felt his eyes rolling back before meeting the cold floor.

He woke up later on at the sound of his phone. He jumped up groaning and scratching the back of his head. He didn't need to check the mirror to see that he was still having that weird dream. His hands were still the same, so was the small body he now had. Evan pulled up his shirt, laughing dryly at how pure, fair and tender the skin was under it. That laughter though, it was so...intimate.

He touched the chest that was now his and for some weird reason he blushed. His eyes trailed down to the pale feet that had some healthy pink on their sole. They looked elegant for being a male's feet...

His obnoxious phone snapped him out and he hastily walked to his bedroom grabbing it. Bumping twice with something making him groan from the pain. The eyes he had now weren't fully functioning, blurry, glassy, and irritating.

"Evan."Luke called in a voice filled with distress.

"Oh my god, Luke." He gasped at how he almost remembered to whom the voice belonged. The name was at the tip of his tongue yet he kept forgetting it. How much he resented when this would happen."You won't believe this shit-"

"I know, Evan. Facetime and I'll show you."

It was weird for Luke to ask him for a video call, which made Evan sigh in relief knowing that this must be a dream.

It has to be a dream.

He did what he was told and was met with the tired man's face. His hair was everywhere like he just got up from the bed. Eyes frowning and slightly agape watching him back.

"Can you see this?" He asked with an awkward chuckle.

That chuckle sounded like...

"Yeah," The other replied briefly before turning the camera else where. "And so is this."

Evan felt his feet gave up on him as he dropped down on his bed. On the other end of the camera was himself sleeping in some tight shirt that wasn't his. He had tears streaks down his cheeks, tight briefs that barely covered his asset.

Is this how I look like to people? he wondered then shook his head. This was too serious for a dream. He pondered if he was hallucinating or maybe he even lost his damn mind.

That Japanese food maybe had some weird shit in it.

"He woke up to this and had a panic attack, so now he's unconscious." Luke explained briefly and smiled sheepishly back to the camera.

"You mean..." He trailed off in disbelief and the other nodded. "Oh my god, I sound like him too."

"Some weird and crazy shit must've happened and you switched bodies...I can't believe it either, hoping that I am having a nightmare but his Grandma said that she knew why it happened. So now before you panic as well, I need you to stay collected for his sake. There is much that you don't know about Jo, and I suggest that you come here asap."

Evan nodded still trying to absorb what he'd just learned.

I switched bodies with Delirious?! The pale small blue eyed guy is Delirious?!

"What does she think happened?"

Evan knew about that woman from how many time Delirious complained and whined about her. He called her crazy, and if he remembered correctly, he called her a witch too.

"It may sound crazy but she said that it must a fortune cookie. . .She said that she gave Jo this cookie last night and he didn't do as he was told, cracking it open without eating it or some shit."

Evan gulped and felt a bead of sweat break on his forehead. . .Delirious' forehead.

"I might have done the same thing yesterday too. I had some Japanese takeout from a place called Junji or something."

"Junjou."The other confirmed. "It's the same place she got the cookie from and she believes they're 'magical'. . .We'll talk about this after you get here, alright?"

"I'm at O.Henry hotel right now, I hope it's close."

"Closer than you think." The other hummed, talking in the background to someone. "I am sending Genay to bring you here, just get yourself ready."

"Alright,umm..."He paused nervously thinking of the fact his best friend didn't want to have him over earlier which means he'd be violating his privacy.

More than I already am. I have his fucking body right now, no time for me to feel reserved about violating anything.

"Evan,"Luke went on with a sigh. "If you're thinking about your fight yesterday then don't. He needs you right now and. . .I wanted to tell you this but Jo refused with passion. He started thinking about some redundant things which won't matter to you or the guys. Jonathan has some-"

"I know, Luke. I know about his insecurities but I'm no stranger. I am his best friend, or at least that was what I believed."

He felt his anger overcoming all the confusion he felt this morning. He was hurt yesterday, feeling unwanted and rejected. He flew all the way from LA to surprise him. It wasn't like they didn't plan this before. Delirious did promise if they never met before his thirtieth birthday Evan and the guys could come over and kick his ass for that.

Yes,it was all jokes and giggles back then, but a promise was a promise. Especially to Evan who was dying to meet the man who captured his heart.

"You're important to him, Evan. You have no idea how much. . .Jo spent the whole day yesterday being depressed. He refused to eat, always looking at his phone when he believed I wasn't looking."

"Then why did he refuse to let me see him?" His voice wavered, the feeling of rejection never felt more hurtful than how he was feeling now.

"I. . .I wanted him to be the one to tell you but I guess this was meant to be somehow."Luke chuckled nervously, running his hand over his face to shake the morning daze. "Jonathan has this problem, Evan..."

Finishing his call with Luke, he stood by the stand tall mirror in his hotel room and studied the body of his best friend. The bruises on his hands made him frown a bit, that before he got captivated with those breathtaking eyes when he got closer to the mirror.

He felt his lips pull up, watching how deep the dimples around those plump lips. He was amazed by the freckles too, the perfect combination for a hot guy. Delirious was just how he imagined and more. He felt the need to caress that soft skin, to study every inch of it, and he did just that.

Evan took a long shower just exploring his crazy friend's body. All PG related of course, admiring so much of that lean figure. He tried to ignore the urges of touching anywhere lower than the waist. He tried, he really did but his filthy mind won over his earnest heart.

Maybe just a little, he convinced himself. Running his hand down and getting a hold of that cute pink member. It looked so adorable and fragile to touch. He looked untouched, and Evan wanted nothing but to dirty it.

As per what Luke said, Jonathan had been suffering from this OCD for far so long. Instead of feeling bad for his friend and what he was going through, his mind ran wild about the stuff he uncovered and what he'd learn now that he had his body.

Blame it on the love he felt for the man, or his longing and lust he hid all these past years. Evan thought of this as a chance from the heavens, and he wasn't the type of man who'd decline such opportunity.

He wondered if his friend ever got the chance to have sex with someone.

Does this mean, Jonathan is still a virgin?!

The thought excited him which made the penis twitch. He stared at it fighting against his demons not to touch it again. Evan had to force himself to stop and cut short his shower before going overboard with it.

After showering, he walked back to his packed bag going through his clothes to find something that would fit Jonathan's body. Maybe it was a guilty pleasure that made him pull up his VanossGaming gold edition shirt. He always dreamed of seeing his best friend wearing it and now his wish was about to come true.

He reached for his body spray but decided against it. Jonathan's body already had a musky smell about it, as well some sweet flowery scent that was so alluring. Evan felt the need to just go back in the bed and get engulfed by his friend's intoxicating scent. This was one life opportunity that he could never get the chance to experience again.

But, what if we got stuck like this?

The thought crossed his mind, and instead of hating it he found himself grinning like a maniac. This wasn't such a bad idea for him, knowing that he'd be stuck with Delirious forever, maybe even make him fall in love with him at some point.

Is he even gay?

His twisted thought got interrupted again when his phone chimed, it was a message from Luke telling him to check out from the hotel and bring all his stuff to Delirious' place.

Delirious' place.

How satisfying it felt to be able to see his house. Where Delirious lives, eat, and sleep. Where he records his videos, to see his gaming setup, his kitchen that he always bragged about being a master-chef in it.

The idea of seeing Jonathan naked wearing only an apron, cooking some delicious meal just for the two of them...

"It so creepy how I'm so obsessed and jealous when it comes to him."

Damn, Delirious' voice was just an addition to all of this. Deep yet sharp with a resonating tone that distinguished him...

"Ugh!!" He grumbled, being the third time someone interrupted him.

He checked his phone to see an unknown number; accepting the call he was met with a soft bubbly voice.

"Evan? It's Genay."

"Oh! sorry." He picked up his bag, sweeping the room with his eyes to see if he missed anything. "I'll be down in five."

He ended the call, grabbing his wallet and making his way down to the reception. Taking the elevator down to the ground floor, he stared back at the mirror trying to will away the blush that covered Delirious' pale cheeks. It was obvious that he had a shower by how wet his best friend's hair was, and he was afraid that the others would be weirded out about it.

"The whole situation is weird." He grumbled looking up at the double door."Me being in his body is more concerning than taking a shower."

He felt someone shift beside him, and almost jumped in his clothes when he saw an old lady by his side. She looked more scared of him than he was.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

He blamed his busy mind for not noticing the woman who was now looking at him like if he was a nut-job.

He smiled at the trembling woman who kept pressing the lobby button, urging the elevator to reach the floor so fast. She even sighed relieved, hurriedly exiting like he would hurt her.

He looked around the people sitting in the lobby, hoping to recognize the woman or maybe she'd recognize him. And indeed she did, a cheerful brunette jumped up from her seat walking toward him with a wary smile.

"Hey," He said with a smile.

"Hi. . .Not gonna lie, this is so weird."

"Tell me about it."

He looked down at the body which looked so unfit in those buggy clothes.

"Shall we go?"

"Don't have to be so formal." She offered a smile following him to the reception. "How about I take care of the check out while you wait for me outside."

He was about to argue back, but she waved him away after snatching his room key. He watched her greet the girl who seemed to know her, so he thought best to just let her pay for the room. He wasn't himself anyway, and him paying for a stranger while carrying a bag would look suspicious.

Genay ushered him to the car that he recognized as Cartoonz'. He placed his bag in the trunk, getting into the passenger seat. Buckling up, he leaned down on the window feeling his awkwardness kick in so he pretended that he was tired and wanting to sleep.

Genay didn't seem to mind, though. She just focused on the road driving in silence to his best friend's place.

He felt the car stop. Opening his eyes, he found himself infront of a two story retro looking house. It was painted in plain yellow making him snort at the idea of Delirious' house being blue.

He walked through the front yard, eyes fixated on the white painted door. His hand felt clammy, growing nervous the closer they got to the door. Evan was more than excited, his heart felt like it'd explode on its own.

He walked inside after Genay opened the door. Disregarding her shoes by the door and placing them in a shoe rack, so he did the same. He wiped his hands on his jeans, feeling them a bit irritated from the friction. He looked down at them, frowning even more when reality hit him.

This was real. He was at his best friend's place. . .and body.

Luke came down the stairs in a hurry almost missed him in his haste.

"Sorry, Evan. He woke up and he's panicking again."

Luke grabbed a bottle of water hurrying back upstairs with Genay following. He could hear his own voice all cracked and trembling, choking out some incoherent words.

He climbed the stairs frowning at how plainly white Delirious' house was. No hint of color except for the autumn red wooden floors.

Evan reached a narrow long hallway with white painted closed doors. Seriously the place looked and smelt like a freaking hospital and that was unnerving for Evan.

One of the doors was open and from there he could hear voices trying to calm his friend. He peeked his head through, looking around the room. A master bedroom with white painted walls, plain white curtains and bed sheets. Not like he expected his best friend's room would be.

He walked inside trying to catch a glimpse of what else was in the room. Catching how they all moved away leaving room for Delirious to breath.

"It's alright, honey. Just breath. . .breath, son."

Evan stood in the middle of the room watching the woman helping his friend. He figured that she was his mother and the old woman beside her must be his grandma.

It pained him yet weirded him out how his body was reacting to Delirious' fears. He was gasping for air, eyes blurred with tears, flushed cheeks and stiff body. To this moment, Evan didn't think how hard it must be for his friend. He looked like he'd die any moment, making weird and scary sounds trying to breath.

Evan didn't know what got him to hurry to his aid and hold his face in those soar hands.

"Breath, Jonathan. Everything will be alright."

"Maybe you shouldn't touch-"

Luke started but was shushed by someone. Evan kept his eyes on his plain brown ones, nodding his head to his friend to follow his rhythmic breathing.

Jonathan stared back at his body, knowing quite well who was the man inside it. From the moment he woke up and finding out that he was somehow Evan, he couldn't make these lungs work properly and have been panting for air.

Now, seeing his clean body made him relax somehow. He watched his lips and mimicked them, easing air in and out until the squeaky sound stopped. His ragged breathing turned steady, calmed by those warm hands against his cheeks.

He looked away from his face to look at his mother, Grandma, Genay, and Luke.

"Need to get clean."

He managed to say and his mother understood ushering everyone but Evan outside. She looked back at Evan handing him some clothes and towel and pointed at a closed door by a big closet.

"Help him take a bath. He won't rest until he takes one."

He nodded at the mirror image of his best friend and looked back those scared brown eyes.

"Hi," He greeted with a breathy laughter. He moved his hands away loving how he immediately missed the feeling.

"H-Hey."

His friend hiccuped, still looking hazily at him. Evan stared back with much intensity feeling so weirded out that he was looking at himself, yet he wasn't. . .himself?

It was just a strange feeling of seeing how you'd look like when you'd express certain emotions. How your face would look like at its max. Being overwhelmed by sheer crippling fear to the extent of losing your breath.

It was really humbling.

"Let's get you to the bathroom."

Delirious only nodded in response, hesitating to take his hand when he offered it. He just stared at it for a while, biting his lower lip before grabbing it.

Evan helped him inside the bathroom, letting go to run him a bath while the other took off his clothes. Satisfied with the temperature of the water he turned back to see his friend still wearing that tight white shirt, looking down at his feet with a clear blush.

Evan just chuckled at that, sounding like Delirious when he laughs tiredly at something when they'd been playing games for long hours.

"There is nothing I haven't seen before under those clothes, Delirious."

The blush deepened as his best friend stared awkwardly back at him.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a soft smile, his friend seemed hesitant to respond."Do you want me to leave?"

He nodded hastily at that, taking shaky steps toward the bath.

"Help me get clean. . .I can't, it's weird."

Evan finally understood. His innocent friend didn't want to see him naked, nor clean his body and touching him places where he shouldn't.

He nodded feeling himself flush but not for the same reason as his friend. He remembered what he did in the shower not taking into consideration how his friend would feel about him bathing his own body.

Evan realized how filthy he was for someone like Delirious and it hurt.

The silence between them got awkward, helping him take off the shirt and the briefs. Delirious looked away, his hands itching between covering his nakedness that he couldn't look at in respect to his friend's privacy.

To clear the awkward air between them, Evan helped him into the bath and chuckled when the tub barely fit his body.

"From all the scenarios I ran through my head all these past years, this was deemed the most impossible for us on how to meet."

"I second that."

Delirious said with a smile, softly rubbing his hands like he feared to hurt them. He couldn't hurt his friend's body but he as well couldn't bare it without scrubbing it whole. There was an itch in the back of his mind reminding him that he was filthy, that he needed to clean himself thoroughly. That he needed to soak himself in bleach for him to feel clean again.

"I can't do this."He whimpered under his breath but Evan caught that.

His smile fell watching how weak his Delirious was. For all these past years, Evan never did cross his mind that this could be the reason why he never showed his face. He acted so normal, even having Luke over, touching his stuff and taking pictures around the house. Evan was pretty sure that he saw a picture of him in the pool.

Did he develop this condition recently? he wondered.

With a determined tone, Evan lifted his chin so those brown eyes stared back at him.

"Think of it just like GTA, Delirious. Remember when we switched bodies?"

Delirious weakly nodded, still looking in the verge of panic.

"You get to be me, the great superhero Batowl while I get to be stuck as you, the failure of a sidekick Batcoon."

Delirious huffed cutely, pouting slightly at his remark. And Evan was really impressed how his face could pull adorable expressions.

"What? I only spoke the truth. I think I get the worse end of this deal."

His best friend's expression changed, his mood slightly lit up as he splashed him with water. He giggled hardly, then placed his hand over his mouth when he heard himself laugh.

"Don't." Evan pulled his hand away from his face and smiled. "We're in this together and we'll figure a solution out of this together. . .First, we need to tackle your phobias. I have your clean body that I can keep safe from the outside world, while you have mine that would help you face your fears."

Delirious wasn't sure about that, looking down at the water with a depressed expression. It wasn't like he'd easily convince his mind to think that it was okay now to get out and explore the world. It didn't work that way, and sadly Evan didn't seem to understand.

"We could try, Delirious. Weren't you the one who said will give my body herpes? Well, I am giving you permission to use my body as you please."

Delirious graced his face with a soft smile that would melt any cold heart. His brows pulled together, scrunching his nose and narrowing his eyes in determination before he nodded.

"Great! Now, can you please tell me why do I feel like an old man? I have a split headache from narrowing my eyes too much to see."

"I wear glasses." He said with a goofy grin.

Evan raised a perfect eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"So you're blind and short, not expected at all."

"I'm not short!"

Delirious tried to frown but a giggle escaped him. Evan joined him with a smile, loving the way his eyes twinkled. He no longer was weirded out by the fact he was staring back at his body. He found out that his friend was way more expressive than him, making his face look adorable just by acting naturally.

Suddenly, a deep blush brightened those tan cheeks. Evan realized that he was staring at the man making him uncomfortable. His heart started beating uncontrollably, fearing that he found out about his secret crush. Yes, he did wanted to tell him face to face, but he wanted to see the reaction on these blue eyes that he now owned. On that innocent face and pouty lips. . .

He noticed his mind running wild again so he cleared his throat smiling sheepishly at the confused man.

"So, you took a shower?"

Delirious made it sound like he was asking rhetorically and Evan misunderstood, thinking that he was making sure his body was well taken care of and clean.

He nodded and watched him look away, his face reddened than before then it clicked.

"I-I didn't see anything, I swear. I just got in the shower and out-"

Delirious frowned looking back at him.

"You didn't use soap? Did you scrub?" A look of sheer horror started to form.

"Of course I did!" Evan's voice cracked hitting a high note that piqued his interest.

His voice can get this high?!

"I cleaned thoroughly but didn't look at your junk." He mumbled the last part, awkwardness and tension made it back in the air. Evan looked at his sad looking friend who frowned looking away.

"How did this happen? And why you've never told me, Delirious?"

His brown eyes filled with tears in an instant. Wetting his lips and meeting his eyes with a sorrowful expression.

"I couldn't tell you and the guys. You particularly. . .I know that you won't judge me but that would've changed everything."

"In what way?" Evan asked when Delirious trailed off.

He gave a curt shrug, with trembling hands reaching for a loofah and started cleaning his body. lathering it with a sandal scented shower gel reusing it again and again. Evan could feel that he started to get stressed out again and on the verge of panic. Scrubbing his body until the tan skin turned red. He rested his hand over his making the other heave a deep sigh.

"I wouldn't change you, Delirious, even for the world. . .I'm willing to help you get better. We're in this together, you know."

"I-I just. . .I was afraid that once you know the reason why I never revealed my face we'd grow apart-"

Chuckling, Evan fixed with a playful glare.

"So you think I am that kind of person, huh?"

"No!" The other stammered. "It's just so weird to be a good friend with someone that you don't get to spend time with."

"Luke gets to spend time with you."

"Luke is different." The other mumbled.

"How so?" Evan felt a pang of jealousy again. Luke was always put first lately and it started to get irritating.

"Luke is-"

"Is there something between you?"Evan blurted in an impulse, eyes widening thinking of a way to recover.

"Really, Evan? Luke is my childhood friend and like a brother to me. . .He puts up with the bullshit I put him through whenever he visits. . ."

"I would do anything for you as well, Delirious. . .You don't understand how much you mean to me."

The blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Evan watched how Delirious shyly looked away.

"Really?" He heard him mumble and Evan sighed with a smile.

It was time and he knew it. It was time to confess these feelings he had for his friend for years. Even their fans noticed but his oblivious friend. The fans noticed how much he acted different when Delirious was playing with him. How he'd laugh a lot, talk with a smile, and tease him, making him the focus of his videos.

"Really, Jonathan." The seriousness in his tone made Delirious look back with eyes full of hope. He never discovered his sexual orientation because of his OCD ,but he did notice how his feelings toward Evan were different. How he'd try his best to impress him. Cracking lame jokes just to hear him laugh. Helping him out when he'd suck at a game, taking off the attention from him by acting like an idiot.

He admired the man, and he knew that he considered him more than a friend.

"What do you mean, Evan?" He wondered, his voice wavered and his heart desperately pulsed harder for attention.

"I mean this." His voice was low and husky.

Delirious expected himself to push away but he didn't. Instead he let those lips touch his own. The feeling was stranger than the norm. He felt himself lean into that chaste kiss that turned fiery and passionate when Evan's hand snaked behind his neck. His eyes fluttered close enjoying the pure bliss, feeling a warming heat build up within him. A sound came out from his lips when Evan sucked on his bottom lip pulling them apart.

Evan loved that sound and got hungry for more. He used the chance slipping his tongue inside his mouth and groaning in delight. His thumb caressing Delirious' neck , kissing him tenderly and slowly to enjoy this long awaited moment. Their breath mingled together making them whole. Evan moved his hand down and rested in on his hot chest.

He drew back happy with that dazed expression his best friend had. It was filled with love, lust and slight of fear. He latched his lips on his neck trying to wash that fear away, leaving feather like kisses down his throat. Delirious moaned when Evan's teeth grazed over his Adam apple. . .

"Are you alright in-Oh!"

They both pulled away startled. Luke just smirked widely, looking between them.

"Well that was. . .hot."

"Luke!"

Delirious' raspy voice echoed in the room. They didn't seem to notice but Luke did.

"And I was wondering why were you attacking Evan, being that you're the one in his body. Umm, this is so confusing. . . I guess you switched back to your bodies."

And yes they did. Evan just realized that he was the one in the bath in his own body, Delirious wearing the clothes he had on mirroring his expression.

"I'm me!" He exclaimed in a high pitched note. Evan watched him laugh triumphantly enjoying how he looked like when he laughed.

"That's not all that you should be excited about, is it Jo?"

Luke had a sly grin that made the other choke on his saliva and start a coughing fit.

"Here."

Evan caught the towel Luke threw him. He stood up wrapping it around his waist, loving how Delirious looked away flustered while the bearded guy checked him out shamelessly.

"He's packing." He muttered flatly leaving the bathroom when Delirious made a sound like a squeak.

Back in the room, He watched Delirious checking himself in the mirror. He was frowning a bit at the clothes he was wearing, and he expected him to remove them but he didn't.

"Do you want to take a bath and change? Should I leave?" He offered and the other shook his head at both statements. His fair skin tinted with a pink hue making him look more adorable.

Evan wanted to try and take the baby steps to heal him. He looked at him for a solid minute before asking him to bring him his bag. He wanted to see what he'd do when asked to touch something that wasn't his. He followed him discreetly covered with a white towel only.

Luke was sitting on a couch going through his phone while both women were in the kitchen discussing something in a hushed tone. Evan watched Delirious approach his bag like if it was a foreign object. It was amusing but quite sad to see him struggling.

He watched him assess the bag and seemingly debating how to carry it. Luke seemed to notice and so did his mother and grandma. They all watched with hopeful eyes as Delirious took in a large breath, closing his eyes and reaching for the bag.

His heart was beating. His breathing was shallow in panic and his eyes welled up in tears. He wanted to do it. He wanted to do it for Evan.

With a large intake of breath, Delirious finally grabbed the bag and turned to go back to his room. He got shocked when everyone were there staring at him. His mother had tears down her cheeks, his grandma was smiling, like a genuine smile not those devious smirks, and Luke let out a breathy laughter.

Jonathan finally looked at the man that he knew would change his life to the better, and smiled victoriously with a teary gaze.

A crash of glass startled them and interrupted their moment.

"Dios mio!" His Grandmother exclaimed looking at Evan. Realizing that he was practically naked he hurried back upstairs listening the woman ramble in Spanish.

"You almost gave her a heart-attack." Delirious said with a giggle handing him his bag and Evan gave him an apologetic look. He looked at his hand with frown thinking and Evan smiled at that cute reaction.

"You can clean your hands later. Put up with it a little, Jonathan. I know you can do it."

He balled his hands in determination and nodded like an innocent little boy.

Evan stretched his hand for him to take and the other did almost immediately. He pulled him to the bed pinning him under him.

"I need you to answer one question."

Vulnerable under him, Delirious nodded.

"Will you go out with me?"

Jonathan's eyes widened in fear and Evan hurriedly corrected himself.

"By go out I mean have date here, at your house, just the two of us."

Jonathan smiled in gratitude nodding. It was one thing being touched by him or touching his things, but to go out of his house that was a huge deal for him.

"Okay, I lied. I want you to answer two questions not just one."

Evan leaned closer to his face, his lips brushing against Jonathan's teasingly.

"Yes." The man at his mercy breathed.

"How do you feel about me?"

Jonathan blushed yet not finding it in his heart to look away from that intense glare. His blush deepened when Evan's hand trailed to his hip lifting up his shirt and caressing his skin.

He leaned up catching Evan off guard when he planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled widely and snaked his hands behind his neck, playing lovingly with his hair.

"Does it answer your question?"

His sassy self made it back making Evan let out a throaty laughter.

"You were never good with words and you're even worse in action."

Evan tilted his head to the side and kissed with all the passion he built all these past years for this man. A kiss so innocent yet intimate and hot. He felt the moment Jonathan let go and gave him the lead. He wanted him to help and that was what Evan would do.


End file.
